


Harry and Ron Drabbles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron drabbles inspired by weekly prompt words recieved each week at the harryron100 Livejournal community. These are just the drabbles I have written so far; this will be updated often.





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

The prompt word was 'Surprise'. This one is such fluff.

* * *

“Surprise, Harry! Got ya something for your birthday.”

“Thanks! What is it?”

“Well, I couldn’t gift wrap it, but I think it’s something you’ve always wanted. Close your eyes.”

“Ron, what’re you — “

“Just close your eyes. It’s a surprise, Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes and waited, but nothing was ever placed in his hands.

He waited some more.

He was just ready to open his eyes and peek when he felt Ron’s soft lips close over his own for several warm, wonderful seconds.

The kiss ended and Ron blushed.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, that is what I’ve always wanted.”


	2. Breaking the News

  
Author's notes: This drabble was also written for the 'Surprise' prompt, and is lovely, lovely schmoop.  


* * *

Ron was shocked.

No, not just shocked — stunned. Utterly stunned.

It took a minute before the power of speech came back to him. He squirmed nervously in his chair; all eyes were on him.

“No, that can’t be right,” he finally replied.

“Why not?”

Ron flushed. “I‘m…” he hedged; he didn’t want to say the words out loud but there seemed to be no choice. “I’m not important.”

“You’re important to him. You’re what he would miss the most,” Dumbledore replied, smiling gently, his eyes twinkling.

With his next heartbeat, Ron knew he would miss Harry the most too.


	3. Morning Light

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this drabble was 'Wish'.  


* * *

“ _When you wish upon a star…”_

_Isn’t that how the song goes? I’m not sure. I wasn‘t allowed to see the movie._

_But I’ve got a wish; and a special star to wish upon._

_The Dog Star._

_Sirius, can you hear me? I wish —_

“Harry, there you are!

Harry gasped as Ron tightly embraced him. His heart pounded when Ron stroked the hair at his neck; he flushed when Ron cupped his face in his hands.

“Harry, don’t run off like that again. I love you, mate; you know I couldn’t be without you.”

_Sirius, how did you know?_


	4. Point of View

  
Author's notes: The prompt was 'Deception'. Try to guess who's speaking.  


* * *

He said he loved me.

He said I made him feel normal, but he was afraid they would hurt me to get to him; that he was afraid of what might happen to me.

He said he wanted to break things off because he wanted to protect me.

I say: bullshit!

He loves red hair and freckles, but my hair is too long and my freckles aren’t in the right places. My hands aren’t big enough for his liking.

I’ve seen the way he looks at Ron.

He doesn’t fool me. I wonder how much longer he can fool himself.


	5. Fool's End

  
Author's notes: This prompt was also 'Deception' and is a direct follow up to "Point of View".  


* * *

“You sodding LIAR!” Ron screamed. “Why don’t you tell me the truth?”

Harry stared in disbelief. His heart clenched and his face flooded with heat. “I’ve never lied!” he shouted back.

“You have. You lied to Ginny, and you lie to me, and most of all you lie to yourself. When does it stop, Harry?” Ron snatched Harry up by the collar of his robes. “You don’t want to protect Ginny — you want to protect yourself. You think I couldn’t love you; you think I’ll say ‘no’.

Ron kissed him hard, then; and Harry realized he hadn’t fooled anyone.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

  
Author's notes: This prompt was 'Indecent'. This one contains just a teensy hint of femslash.  


* * *

“Oh, Harry, right there!”

“God, Ron, that’s so good!”

They were in mid-thrust when Hermione _Bombara’d_ open their bedroom door. She was clearly angry.

“Will the two of you PLEASE use a silencing spell, already? The walls of this flat are paper thin and I have to listen to you grunt, groan, and moan every damn night! It’s positively indecent.”

Without another word, she turned, walked out, and slammed the remains of the door behind her.

“Geez, what’s eating her?”

Ron smirked. “Nah, mate, it’s what’s NOT been eating her. Ginny’s been gone for a week on a work assignment!”


	7. Now

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this one was 'Time'.  


* * *

You and I have always had to play catch-up. We spent our entire childhoods running after _someone_.

I ran after my brothers, then I ran after classmates and teammates, trying to measure up and fit in.

You ran after Sirius, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. We both ran to keep up with Hermione. Sometimes we even had to chase after one another.

We’ve never had the leisure of time, of sitting back and letting the world come to us.

“We’re going to be late,” you say, rolling over and snuggling against me.

“I don’t care,” I reply. “This is our time.”


	8. The Offering

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this one was also 'Time'.  


* * *

Harry knew if he crooked his fingers just _so_ , and if he flicked his tongue right _there_ , then Ron would writhe and bellow his name as if he were a God, and offer his seed before Harry as an offering.

But only if Harry timed it just right.

He could always make Ron come, but doing so was an exercise in subtlety. He had to listen to Ron’s breathing, watch how he shifted his hips, if he was to hear his name prayed to the heavens.

Ron takes Harry as close to the Divine as he’ll ever need to be.


	9. Two Sides

  
Author's notes: This prompt was Heaven and/or Hell. Fair warning, it includes character death.  


* * *

“Dad? Mum?”

“Easy, Son. It’s us.”

“You’re here -- but where’s…” There was a stirring to his right as his love finally awoke.

“What… Harry?” Ron sat up and looked around wildly. “Uncle Bilius?”

“Yes, Ron. Both of you died in the final battle. You’re in Heaven with us now.” Lilly, James, and Bilius smiled at Harry and Ron.

“But where’s Hermione, and my folks, all of my family?” Ron asked.

Lilly waved her hand and behind them the Burrow appeared.

“ _It’s okay, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione tried to say through her tears._

“ _No, it’s not,” the woman cried. “It’s hell.”_


	10. Turning the Other Cheek

  
Author's notes: For those of you that might be curious, a "poppet" is something that's actually used in Wicca and other forms of Witchcraft and Magick. It's much like the Voodoo doll except a poppet is left open so personal effects can be placed inside. It's often used for healing.  


* * *

_Vengeance will be MINE_ , Harry thought, knotting the last stitch in the poppet.

Last week, while Harry was heading a progress meeting, Ron had slipped under the table with his invisibility cloak and started sucking his cock. Harry had nearly embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

__

Time for revenge.

__

Harry pointed his wand at the back of the red poppet where he purposely left a hole in the seam. “ _Lubricus.”_ Then, carefully, he wriggled one, then two fingers into the small hole and began to thrust.

Two floors below, a flushed, gasping Ron Weasley excused himself from his department meeting.


	11. For Eyes That See

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this was "Blind". This is from Ron's POV. The next drabble is from Harry's POV and is a follow up.  


* * *

The Wizarding World thinks they know Harry Potter because the _Daily Prophet_ has a habit of sticking his picture in the gossip column.

But no one sees Harry the way I do.

No one else has seen Harry cry with a nightmare, or laugh till he fell to the floor. No one else has seen Harry punch a wall in anger, or bow his head asking for forgiveness. 

No one else has ever seen Harry with his eyes glazed over in lust, begging to be fucked. 

The Wizarding World is blind. No one else sees Harry the way I do.


	12. Nova

  
Author's notes: This is the follow up to "For Eyes That See". This is Harry's POV.  


* * *

I have spent my entire life in the spotlight (thanks largely to _The Daily Prophet_ ).

Ron has spent his entire life in the shadows; first he was under his siblings’ shadows, then under mine and Hermione’s.

Things that live in shadow usually cannot grow, yet Ron became stronger, more vibrant and more beautiful — yet I, alone, noticed. And so I realized, Ron wasn’t shadowed but was Nova itself. No one else could see him because they would have been blinded by his beauty and brilliance.

Only I am allowed to look into that star and see how Ron shines.


	13. Love Hurts

  
Author's notes: I recently read about an incident in which a woman dislocated her partner's shoulder during sex. While I'm sure something like that must be painful and embarassing, I have to applaud the couple's enthusiasm. heh! The prompt word for this drabble was " **Crack** ".  


* * *

The Medi-witch raised her wand and gave Ron a bracing look. “Grit you teeth, dear.”

Ron gripped Harry’s hand. Harry bit his lip and watched the witch spiral her wand over Ron’s shoulder. 

He felt so guilty.

The witch said the incantation, and there was a loud, sickening _CRACK!_ as Ron’s shoulder popped back into place. Ron muffled a scream; sweat beaded across his flushed face.

Harry was glad she hadn’t asked _how_ Ron had dislocated his shoulder.

“That’s done,” she grinned, “but while I’m at it, do you want me to heal the scratches down your back as well?”


	14. United We Stand

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this was "Bone", and really, this one is pre-slash as it takes place in PoA.  


* * *

“How’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Stand on your broken leg? I mean, the bones were _shattered_ , Ron.”

Ron blushed. “I don’t know. I just… I couldn’t let him _kill_ you. And it’s my fault anyway; if Scabbers hadn’t — ”

“It is not! You didn’t know!”

“But I — ”

“Shut up! Your leg was broken for me.” Harry choked. “You were willing to die for me.”

“You’re my best mate, course I’d die for you!”

“If you say that again, I’ll break your other leg!” 

“Harry…”

“Don’t, Ron. Don’t die.” 

Ron clasped his hand gently. “We won’t, Harry. We won’t.”


	15. Handcrafted

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this was "Large" This was the romantic one. I did another "large" drabble that was funny.  


* * *

Ron has large hands.

Large hands with long, white fingers that can stop a Quaffle, wave a wand, prod belligerent chess pieces, and scratch Pig’s tiny head.

Ron can also, on occasion, have large, clumsy hands that rip parchment, spill ink, and drop his Mum’s good porcelain plates. 

But, best of all, Ron has large, warm, loving hands.

Hands that hold and stroke and seek out all the best places on me. His long, white fingers tickle and tease, scratch and stretch; his broad, calloused palms stroke and grip and pump.

Ron’s large, warm, sometimes clumsy, white-fingered hands are love.


	16. Creature Feature

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this was also "Large" but this one is much more humorous. Poor Ron.  


* * *

Harry and Ron loved their big screen Muggle TV.

Harry heard Ron Apparate behind him, and turned to see him staring at the screen. “Hey, what cha watchin’?”

“The last _Lord of the Rings_. You’d like it; it’s got wizards, and…”

But Ron suddenly went ashen. He pointed a trembling finger up. “H-h-huge! So HUGE!” He backed away slowly.

Harry leapt to Ron’s side. “Love, what is it?”

“Bi-bigger than Aragog!” Ron fainted. 

Harry turned to see Shelob, in all of her big screen, eight-legged glory. He quickly stopped the movie. 

“Well,” Harry sighed,” maybe you wouldn‘t like this one.” 


	17. Fever

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this one was "Heat"  


* * *

Wandless magic was a wondrous thing.

“Is it hot in here to you?” Ron asked as he peeled off his shirt.

Harry’s eyes roamed over Ron’s toned, glistening chest. “No,” he answered innocently.

He cast another wandless heating charm on Ron.

“I’m burning up!” Ron declared, and, unable to stand the heat anymore, cast off his trousers as well. “Maybe I have a fever or something.”

Harry relished every inch of Ron’s long, muscled thighs, and watched a bead of sweat drip down his face and along his neck.

“A fever?” Harry grinned. “Maybe I better feel you and check.”


	18. Sketches in Russet

  
Author's notes:

The prompt for this one was quite different. We were given a poem and was asked to creat a drabble based on the 'mood' the first stanza od the poem created. The first stanza was:

If I were a cinnamon peeler  
I would ride your bed  
and leave the yellow bark dust  
on your pillow.  


* * *

One does not peel cinnamon but devours with reverence that is due the hair, skin, body of my lover;

Scent and tang lingers on my hands, in my mouth, across our sheets.

Others covet the carnal sweet and know that I, alone, am allowed to partake of such beautiful, lingering rarity;

Jealous eyes follow us, noting where my hands have streaked your body, and they weep.

Bathe you may, but you cannot deny the exquisiteness nature has bestowed upon you, your color, scent, taste;

As for me, water will I never touch, and your perfumed dust always shall I keep.   



	19. The Seer

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Fence". I seemed to have a really hard time with this one, but then I thought about how in both the book and the movie, H/R are always trying to sneak peeks at each other when the other isn't looking. A person can do that thru a fence, and I figured, eventually, they'd have to catch each other at it and realize how much they hurt for each other. Till then tho, Hermione saw what both of them had still yet to see.  


* * *

Walls are usually impenetrable and impossible to see through.

Ever since Harry’s name spewed from that Goblet, the untrained eye would think Harry and Ron had built walls around themselves so neither could be hurt or seen by the other.

But they hadn’t. They’d only built fences.

Harry could peek through a crack in his fence. Ron could push aside a plank and look through. Both of them snuck their glances, and they hurt.

Hermione’s eye wasn’t untrained.

She knew, eventually, Harry and Ron would climb their fences at the same time and see how they longed for each other.


	20. Everything You Hear

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Privacy". Drabble one is fram Harry's POV, and drabble 2 is from Ron's POV. They've meant to mirror each other.   


* * *

Harry didn’t care about bed curtains or Silencing Charms, he knew there was no privacy in the dormitory.

Everybody knew what he was doing.

Everybody knew he was fisting his hard prick as he fantasized about red hair and freckles.

Someone would hear his groan as he smeared pre-come around his cock while thinking about Ron’s muscled back and strong arms.

Surely his curtains would be ripped open as he thrust his hips and dreamed of Ron fucking him until he came, hot and sated.

Harry heard his name called from the next bed over.

Really, no privacy at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron closed his curtains and cast his charms, but he knew there was no point, really. There was just no privacy in a dormitory.

They all knew how he stroked his cock while thinking of bright green eyes and dark hair.

His Silencing Charms weren’t very good, so someone would hear him moan as he twisted his nipples, fondled his sacs, and dreamed of having Harry’s cock buried deep within him.

Ron arched and climaxed, and his seed spilled satisfyingly warm over his skin.

Ron heard his named called from the next bed over.

Really, no privacy at all.


	21. Only Just

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "mistletoe".  


* * *

Harry had been kissed by eight girls.

And Colin Creevey.

He was boiling mad!

Harry went through the Gryffindor Common Room and cast _Incendio_ on every single sprig of mistletoe.

Then he turned to the full room and bellowed, “If ANYONE tries to catch “The Chosen One” or the “Famous Harry Potter” underneath the mistletoe again, I will cast _Incendio_ on THEM!”

Harry stomped up the staircase; Ron quickly followed.

“Um, Harry…” Ron hesitantly entered the dorm.

“Ron,” Harry smiled and came to him, “you and I don’t need mistletoe. You’re the only one that wants to kiss _just me_!”


	22. Riches of the Heart

  
Author's notes: This one was different. We were all asked to write a "Stocking Stuffer drabble for someone else in the group; whatever they asked for. I drew delicatetruth

* * *

Ron’s always been financially poor, but he has the richest heart.

Every year he’s embarrassed because he can’t afford what he thinks are nice gifts. He can’t afford to give me what he thinks I’d like to have.

He usually gives me candy, sweets from Honeydukes. Every Christmas he manages to scrape together enough to buy a bit more than the year before.

But Honeydukes doesn‘t carry the sweetness I really want.

“This Christmas,” I tell him, “I want something special from you; something rare, rich, and precious.”

“What?” He pales.

I lay my hand over his thumping heart. “This!”


	23. Bird's Eye View

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Suspicion" And the POV is completely off-the-wall in this one!  


* * *

Master often pets the Tall One’s red feathers. The Tall One tries to smooth Master’s black feathers, but Master has stubborn feathers that always need preening.

Master and the Tall One preen each other. I’ve seen them thoroughly peck at one another to make sure they were both clean. They always nuzzle and are gentle.

Except once. Once, I saw Master nip the Tall One’s ear with his beak. I do that to get Master’s attention. That certainly got the Tall One’s attention.

Pig and I plan to nest together soon. I suspect Master and the Tall One already are.


	24. Love Lines

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Hands" The title comes from the fact that everyone has what are called "love lines" running across their palms. Palm Readers believe they can "read" these lines and predict how successfull someone's love life is going to be.  


* * *

Harry makes such a fuss about my hands.

He says he loves how large they are, and snickers when I say it’s appropriate because other parts of my body are large too. Harry snickers, but doesn’t refute.

Everyday Harry kisses my hands; his lips and tongue move tenderly over my trademark freckles and knobbly knuckles. He holds my hands with such reverence that I have to wonder...

I wonder if Harry would be willing to be fasted to one of my hands. I think, tonight, I’ll take _his_ hands instead, and ask.


	25. Speak No Evil

  
Author's notes: Prompt word was "Mute". Hermione lovers beware!  


* * *

I’m usually not lost for words, but now, I’m struck dumb.

Mute.

I want to scream as I watch my best friends snuggle on the Common Room couch. I want to rip out my hair as they embrace, kiss, and smile lovingly.

Ron was supposed to mine. We may bicker and fuss, but he was supposed to be MINE!

How’d I not see this coming? Am I really that dumb?

I can hear Harry telling Ron he loves him; Ron beams and says it back.

I never said those words; it’s too late now.

Here I remain --- a dumb-mute.


	26. Four Beat Waltz

  
Author's notes: This is different. This is a set of 4 drabbles packaged together. Our challenge was to use the prompt word, "Dance", and make a series of drabbles. BTW, yes, the title is an intentional play on words -- the waltz is measured in 3 beats, but I wrote 4 drabbles.  


* * *

**Dance 1 --- The Funky Chicken**

Harry yanked on his overly tight collar as the pompous gasbag to his right publicly praised his glorious accolades.

Again.

Harry hated formals: the dress robes, the fancy dinners, the dancing.

Sweet Merlin, how he hated the dancing! 

He was always expected to lead the bloody dance, and every time a swarm over-eager women crowded around him and he felt as if he could hardly breath.

He’d always been pants at dancing anyway. 

“So,” the Minister finally concluded his speech and turned to Harry, grinning like a dammed fool. “Pick your lovely lady and lead her to the dance floor!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Dance 2 --- The Electric Slide**

Harry usually chose Hermione because she never gave him any hassle.

But she wasn’t who he really wanted to dance with.

He and Ron had their own kind of dance; one he was sick of! They danced around each other, danced around the issue, danced around the fact that they were insanely attracted to one another.

Maybe it was time for one kind of dance to stop and another to begin.

“Pick my lovely lady and lead her to the dance floor, huh?” Harry repeated, but he didn’t wait for the Minister to reply.

He’d already spotted Ron across the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dance 3 --- The Waltz**

Ron was confused when Harry came straight up to him.

“Harry, wha--”

“Hush! You and I have danced around in our own way for long enough. I hate the kind of dance we have, and I want a new one!” He grabbed Ron by the waist and the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

Ron wasn’t a lovely lady --- lovely, yes --- but not a lady! And while they weren’t technically out on the dance floor, Ron opened his mouth and let Harry’s tongue waltz with his own; dipping and swirling. 

Together, they formed their own dance. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Dance 4 --- The Horizontal Mambo**

Harry finally pulled away from Ron’s mouth. He tasted better than any fancy dinner ever had!

The entire room was deadly silent, and for once, Harry actually smiled at a formal dance.

Rita Skeeter would have a field day in _The Daily Prophet_ tomorrow, but that was okay; he actually wanted a set of those pictures.

“Care to come home and see just how well we can really dance?” Harry asked, the corners of his mouth curling up into a sexy, impish grin.

Ron, still a little breathless, nodded vigorously. 

“Good!” Harry said, taking Ron’s hand to Disapparate. “I’m leading!”


	27. An Exercise in Anticipation

  
Author's notes: The Prompt was "Delay". Dedicated to [](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/), because I never got the chance to write anything for his birthday way back when. In the drabble I make a reference to [Chocolate Gateau](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/12598.html), which is teh HAWT! and should be read by everybody! It also has a follow-up called [How to Serve Chocolate Gateau](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/13294.html), which is also seriously brilliant! Basically, if he wrote it, it's awesomness!!! Very happy but terribly belated birthday, my friend!  


* * *

“I want it. I want it, NOW, Harry! PLEASE?” Ron whined and his eyes bulged. He was truly beginning to beg now

Harry loved it when Ron begged.

“Not yet,” he answered sternly. “You know that’s always saved for last.”

“But ---”

“But nothing!” Harry stopped him in mid sentence. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

Ron licked his lips; he was practically salivating.

Harry loved it when he had Ron at his mercy.

“Harry, PLEASE!”

“Oh, fine!” Harry relented, “but only this once am I giving you dessert first. And only because I know how you love my Chocolate Gateau!”  



	28. Best Left Unanswered

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Why?" This one is terribly angsty; have tissues.  


* * *

“WHAT?” Harry demanded when he first heard the news; then, “HOW?”

“It just runs in our family,” Molly explained to him as calmly as she could.

After months of treatment at St. Mungo’s, the Weasleys became totally broke. Harry went to the hospital’s billing department and asked, “HOW MUCH?” He paid for everything from then on.

When the family gathered together for the final time, knowing they couldn’t delay the inevitable, Harry asked the healer, “WHEN?” He answered, "Not long".

When the sheet was pulled up to cover Ron’s face, Harry turned his head to the heavens and screamed, “WHY?”  



	29. But Violets Are Blue

  
Author's notes: The prompt for this was "Red" and it was written my the beloved Jenny, [](http://mr-yer-on-fire.livejournal.com/profile)[**mr_yer_on_fire**](http://mr-yer-on-fire.livejournal.com/), who passed away in Feb. She was my best friend, my sister. She always will be.  


* * *

You hated red, having always had so much of it: red hair, red freckles, so many red-headed (and freckled) siblings.

I used to love red. Loved your hair and freckles, and of course I still love your family.

Then The War came and both of us saw enough red to fill the seven seas.

Blood, huge pools of it.

Blood matted your red hair and coated over your red freckles until I couldn’t see _YOU_ anymore.

I hate red now; don’t own anything that’s red.

The only time I see red now, is when I place roses on your grave.


	30. Roar

  
Author's notes: The Prompt for the was "Lion". After the news spread about Janny's death, the drabble comm I write for dedicated the "Lion" in her honor. We had all had at least a week to mourn, and a great deal of the HP fandom was mourning. But I believe, really that we're all Gryffidors at heart. I know Jenny was, and I know she'd want us all to continue to live, love, and laugh. The are 2 100 words drabbles here. Also, since this is the 30th chapter, I think it's a good place to stop. I'll begin Harry and Ron Drabbles 2, shortly.  


* * *

Half of Gryffidor fell dead in The War.

Immediately after Voldemort was gone, Harry fell unconscious and silent, and Ron sat by his bedside and fell silent with him.

The Gryffidors that remained also began to fall silent as they waited for news, for any information.

The Gryffidor Lions had managed to conquer and silence the Slytherin Snakes in The War, but now, suddenly, the Lions were quiet too as they watched, waited, and prayed.

For a week no news came, and the Gryffidors felt as if they had lost their voices entirely.

The Lions had forgotten how to roar.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on a Saturday when one Gryffindor found his voice again. Ron came screaming out into the hospital halls, saying Harry was awake again, groggy, but awake.

And like him, Harry was no longer silent. Two Gryffidors had found their voices again.

News spread as one voice awakened and helped give life to another voice. They started low, like a murmur, but built up as more of the surviving Gryffidors came to the hospital.

St. Mungo’s had a lobby-full of Lions; an entire pride of them, each with their own voice.

The Lions had learned to roar again.


	31. Center

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "Lesson".   


* * *

“First, I just lick the tip of it, to get the taste in my mouth,” Harry said, then demonstrated.

“Uh-huh.” Ron watched him, breathing heavier.

“Then I suck around the top, and lick around the bottom.”

Harry’s tongue did wicked things, and Ron began to hyperventilate.

“Finally, I take the whole thing into my mouth, and suck _hard_. I suck on it until — “

“HARRY, STOP!” Ron’s knees buckled; he collapsed to the floor, spent.

“What?” Harry asked, confused. “I thought you wanted to know how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop.”


	32. Memory Lane

  
Author's notes: this is a three part drabble. the prompt was "First Kiss".  


* * *

Ron says our first kiss was at seventeen, after breaking a nasty Horcrux. But I know better.  
  
The first time Ron kissed me was in fifth year at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t lips to lips.   
  
Ron kissed the back of my hand.  
  
Umbridge had scarred my hand so badly with her diabolical quill, and Ron was so angry and concerned that he started watching me when he thought I was asleep.   
  
I wasn’t sleeping the night he kissed my injured hand, so gently, lovingly.  
  
Ron and I have shared many kisses, but I’ll always remember that one as the first.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry thinks our first kiss happened at seventeen, after destroying Ravenclaw’s Horcrux — but it didn‘t.  
  
The first time I kissed him we were still in school, but I only kissed the back of his hand.  
  
Damn Umbridge for making Harry use that devilish quill! I started watching him at night, to make sure he was alright. One night the moon illuminated his poor hand and I couldn’t resist.  
  
I lightly kissed Harry’s injured skin, and prayed he wouldn’t wake.  
  
He’d call me a sap if I told him, but that’s what I’ll always think of as our first kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rose from the couch when the magical timer _dinged_ , indicating dinner was ready; but Ron reached out, caught his hand, and kissed it gently.  
  
Harry smiled. “I’ve always loved it when you do that, even way back in — “ Suddenly, Harry flushed and pulled his hand away to cover his mouth.   
  
Ron eyed him. “Way back in…”  
  
“Fifth year,” Harry finally admitted. “I wasn’t asleep. That was the first time you ever kissed me.”  
  
Ron blushed but grinned, then took Harry’s hand again; he brushed his lips across the scarred skin. “I’ll make sure it’s not the last.”


	33. By the Numbers

  
Author's notes: a 4 part drabble series. the prompt word was "Birthday Present".  


* * *

**By the Numbers -- Eleven**

When Ron turned eleven, he immediately wanted to go to Hogwarts.

He wanted to be a big and important boy, like his brothers. He wanted to learn magic so he could tame dragons, play Quidditch, and become Head Boy.

He asked his Mum if they could go to Platform 9 3/4 so he could go to Hogwarts; but she said, _‘No, not yet, Ronnie.‘_

Ron was crestfallen because he couldn’t have his birthday wish.

When Ron finally did go to Hogwarts, he met Harry Potter, and Harry became his best mate.

Ron decided that was better than his original wish, anyway.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Fourteen**

When Ron turned fourteen, he longed to be well-known for something. Anything.

Harry was well-known for, well, for simply being _Harry Potter_! Hermione was known for her cleverness. The twins were known for their pranks and jokes. Bill and Charlie were known for their adventures, and Percy was known because their parents made him seem important.

But March first came and went, and as usual, Ron went unnoticed.

The following February, closer to Ron’s fifteenth birthday, Harry pulled him from the frigid lake, and Ron realized he may not be well-known to _everyone_ , but to one person, he was _everything_.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Seventeen**

When Ron turned seventeen, he gave up on wishes. He figured this birthday would be his last, anyway.

The War had begun.

The Death Eaters had struck early, and hard, and many of the surviving Muggle-borns had fled.

Both The Order and the Death Eaters carried out attacks, counter-attacks, and raids with precision. Death Eaters were captured, some were killed. Order members were tortured and killed.

Three years into the War, Harry finally engaged Voldemort in duel. As Ron watched his best mate battle for the sake of their world, he wondered if birthdays had ever really existed at all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By the Numbers -- Twenty**

When Ron turned twenty, he was unaware of it.

After defeating Voldemort, Harry fell unconscious and was transported to the hospital. Ron refused to leave his side. He stayed awake for days, but exhaustion finally overtook him, and he passed out.

Ron awoke when he heard hoarse laughter. “Wake up, git! You can’t sleep through your own birthday!”

“My… huh? HARRY!” Ron was overjoyed to see Harry’s open and shining eyes.

“Your birthday. Look at the calendar. Sorry I couldn’t get you a present.”

Ron lay down beside Harry. “Doesn’t matter. You’ve always been the best present I ever had!”


	34. A Balanced Conclusion

  
Author's notes: the prompt word(s) were the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  


* * *

Harry’s inner Ravenclaw knew it would be logical to make his move now. He and Ron were relaxed, comfortable, and Ron had confessed to not having a good snog in a while.

Besides, his Hufflepuff was bursting to say how deeply he adored Ron; how much he loved him!

Harry’s Gryffindor gathered his courage and pressed his lips to Ron’s. Ron quickly warmed to the kiss, and opened his mouth to brush his tongue against Harry’s.

Both of their inner Slytherins thought of how good their tongues would feel, sliding wet, over each others’ naked skin.


	35. Tapping Your Lot

  
Author's notes: the prompt word was "Bergeoning".  


* * *

_“The man leaned over and licked the redhead’s burgeoning erection…”_ “Harry, what in Merlin’s name are you READING?” Ron’s voice suddenly boomed behind him.

Harry closed the laptop and blushed furiously. “No -- nothing! It’s just…”

Ron smirked. “So this is what you wanted that Muggle Tap Lot thingee for, to read about a _‘redhead’s burgeoning erection’_?

“NO! Ron, I swear, it’s not --”

“Harry,” Ron said, and he slid his hand down the front of his tight, bulging denims. He smiled seductively. “If you wanted to know about a redhead’s burgeoning erection, all you had to do was ask!”


End file.
